


Day Eight: Tiny

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: How Amazing It Is...
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Eight: Tiny

It is amazing how infinitesimal we all are, how small this all is yet how big to us it becomes. For we live in this moment, and as beings with short memories we almost always forget -

We are alive now but will soon die.

Perhaps not soon as we know it, hopefully not tomorrow or the day after. A hundred years down the line, and a hundred after that when all memory of what you were has faded from those who yet live.

The grains of sand upon the Great Sea? A billion collected upon the shore? Each made out of a chemical compositions we can’t even see, each made out of smaller particles and smaller particles still!

But yet, each grain of sand is a part of that beach. They round the stones tossed by the tide, and in some way always return in the end.

We are not special in a wold changing way. Very few have the abilities to become a part of the historical dialogue, and fewer still survive the cherry picking where historians prune further. A life just a reference, a blip in the cosmos as our universe careens furthertowards the point where Light and Daek tear itself apart…

And yet it all matters. If not to the world, to your world. To those around you, to the person who holds your hand, to those who stand by your side for better or worse you matter. Their lives would be worse without you in it.

It is all small. The stars. The planets. The land. The people. It is all relative, connecting because of a beautiful chance which existed only because space and time aligned just right. To make it all.

To make you.

You are tiny.

But you are.


End file.
